(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission technique, and more particularly to a multi-function connectable data cable.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Along with the development of science and technology, various electronic products are developed accordingly and the apparatuses using USB interfaces become more and more, such as computers, cell phones, MP3 players, PDAs, and the like. These electronic products use the USB interfaces for charging or data transmission. However, a conventional data cable comprises two connectors and a cable connected between the two connectors. One of the connectors is used to connect with a first apparatus, and the other connector is used to connect with a second apparatus. When it is necessary to connect several second apparatuses with the first apparatus and the first apparatus has only one socket, the connection is just done one-by-one. It is unable to connect with several second apparatuses simultaneously. This way is inconvenient for user. Therefore, it is required to improve the existing data cable for enhancing convenience of data transmission and charging. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.